


Blasted Burrow

by StellaAuteur



Series: Getting Grangered [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaAuteur/pseuds/StellaAuteur
Summary: Every Sunday, Draco accompanies Hermione to  brunch and a bit of hazing at the Burrow. What happens when Draco finally had enough with sticky-handed ginger brats touching his designer Tom Ford chinos? How will Hermione make it up to him?Starts funny, gets filthy explicit. You’re warned.





	1. Sticky Hands

Draco Malfoy looked impeccable. Even though he was dressed for a day of a leisure, he looked like he’d stepped off the New York spring fashion runways. His linen shirt was slim-cut to show the form of his trim yet muscular body underneath. His grey chinos matched the slate of his eyes. If you asked Draco, he would insist the perfect color match was unintentional, but in reality it had taken Imogene (his Harrod’s personal shopper) at least seven rounds to get it right. And Imogene rarely missed.

Presently, Draco’s perfectly chosen slate grey chinos were being smudged, messed, and swiped by a battery of different sized hands. It seemed that every hand was covered in a different mystery substance that no amount of Scourgify spells could fix.

”Grrrrrangerrrrr!!!” Draco yelled.

Unfortunately in the sheer volume of noise of a Sunday morning brunch at the Burrow, Draco’s yell make a dent. It certainly didn’t cut through enough to reach Hermione who was busy helping Molly finish prepping brunch in the kitchen. 

Draco huffed miserably. Within about two minutes arrival at the Burrow, Hermione was whisked away into the kitchens by the womenfolk and Draco was “all taken care of” by the boys.

Taken care of seemed to be code for week 4 of “Hermione boyfriend hazing.” He was unceremoniously dumped at the kids table with an announcement of “uncle Draco really loves tickle fights!!” 

Those gingery sticky-handed bastards put their grimy repulsive hands all over his designer duds full stop!

Draco was about to put his Death Eater training to use. Minors or no minors be damned! They should know better. Tom Ford clothing deserves respect. 

Just as Draco was debating which of the three Unforgiveable curses might have some wiggle room for this situation, Hermione breezed out of the kitchen carrying a tray to the large wooden table.

She was wearing a white dress that clung to her form until her waist, then flounced and fluttered out and down to her knees in a flirty way. It was a vneck so it showed the smattering of freckles she’d gathered from their springtime afternoons outside (Draco being far from a morning person). Little dainty yellow flowers patterned the dress.

With an apron tied around her waist from the kitchens, she looked like a farmer’s daughter fresh in from gathering eggs or milking cows.  Draco’s mind whirled with fantasy possibilities. 

As he watched, she laughed heartily at something Ron said to her, throwing her head back so Draco could see the curve of her neck. As happened sometimes, he was stunned by her beauty and awestruck. Which is exactly when Hermione found him. 

“Look at you sitting here all peaceful and quiet with all these munchkins crawling all over you! I didn’t know you had it in you!” Hermione giggled. 

“Sorry, what?” Draco tried to come back to focus. 

Hermione leaned over him, whispering in his ear “I’d have thought by now, you’d be thinking up ways to crucio the little devils without getting caught.”

Draco was distracted by the scent of her perfume and the glimpse of her edible clevage. 

“Hands. So sticky. Ruin. Pants.” Draco muttered nonsensically.

”Oh, poor baby,” Hermione murmured. “I can think of a more fun way to ruin your pants. Also pretty sticky but I promise to clean you up afterwards.”

By now, Draco was unsurprisingly hard as a rock. Which is exactly when one of the Weasley brats elbowed his cock so roughly it felt like it was going to break off. 

“Right! That’s it! We’re out of here!” Draco screamed in pain

”What? Draco - what are you - “

”Oi! Weasleys! Gather round! Unless you’re less than chest height and have sticky hands! Then get lost!”

”Malfoy!” Hermione shouted back  

”Don’t you Malfoy me, Granger, this is utter bollocks!”

”What the bloody hell is going on in here? Is this going to delay eating time?” Ron asked. 

“Thinking with your stomach as ever, Weasley. Thanks for staying predictable,” Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ll make it quick so you don’t starve. I’m taking Hermione out of here. One of your mini-Gingers elbowed me right in my mini-Draco. Granger going to kiss it better.”

”We’d like to keep our appetite before we eat, Draco, if you don’t mind terribly.” Harry monotoned. 

“Anyway, I’m done with this nonsense. I’m done with being stuck at the kids table with their grabby, germ-infested, sticky hands. I’m done with being left out of the Sunday Quidditch game when you know you need me out there. I’m done with the itchy powder being left on my seat or inside my underwear drawer.”

When Hermione heard the last one, she sent a quick stunner to George. 

“That transferred to my naughty bits you insensitive ass hat.” She huffed, scratching at a phantom itch.

”I’ve done everything you asked. I’m a flawlessly perfect boyfriend to Granger. I come to every goddamn family event and you have one every goddamn day. How you all ever have time to procreate I don’t even understand? You’re always together!”

”You may not want to sit down or touch any surfaces in Dad’s work shed,” Ginny snickered. 

“Oh come on.” Draco looked around skeptically. When even Molly shrugged shamelessly, he decided to stop avoid eye contact.

“After I obliviate myself of that glorious image forever ... And also - congrats Arthur ... And equal parts gross. I’m conflicted.”

Arthur shrugged sheepishly, as he turned the infamous Weasley “tomato red.”

”Draco honey - you’re rambling. Are you okay?” Hermione touched his arm gently  

”Yes! Here’s how it’s going to be! We’re leaving! We’re shagging! And it better be good Mione! Cause this day is crap and I don’t think I can save this outfit!”

”Bleeding Pureblood Princess.” George snickered. 

“And next time we come back here - because Merlin help me, I can’t avoid this **Blasted** **Burrow!!!** \- I’m sitting at the **adult** **table**. I’m playing **Quidditch**. And I’m casting a bleeding _bubble_ _charm_ around myself to avoid all sticky hands. And if anyone doesn’t like it, they can just fall off a broom! Because I’m not going anywhere! You can haze me and hex me and stun me and pull every joke out of your stupid joke shop. But I’m not going anywhere. Because I come with Mione forever. You want her, you get me. **Package deal. So goddamn deal with it!”**

Draco apparated out without another word of his rant and Hermione’s narrowed eyes scanned the room. 

“Are we done now? You’ve all had your fun? You can stop messing with my relationship? And stop adding marmalade to your kids’ hands before sending them over to Draco?”

A chorus of voices answered “yes, Mione.”

”Thanks a lot. I _was_ hungry, you know. And I _cooked_ for you all. And now I have to go work this off in **other** ways.” 

Hermione apparated out in a huff. 

George looked around sheepishly and pulled out a scroll out of his back pocket. 

“Okay, who had four weeks and two days? You’re a bigtime winner!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting some questions in comments about how long this is going or if I'm back since some people read my longer work (Worth Adversaries). I wasn't able to commit time wise to a big long series and the updating schedule, but my idea was always that I would come back to do some standalone one-shots or shorter updates with the same characters. They could be read as stand alones or as a continuation of the other story. Not sure how often time will allow me to update, but I was feeling inspired and had an idea so I'm going with this one.
> 
> If people have ideas of little one-shots/stand alones/continuations they'd like to see, that helps me be motivated to continue because sometimes the hardest part is honestly getting started after being away. Once I get started it flows easily. So feel free to comment away with what you're hoping to see and want more of!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! Ever kind. =)

Landing back in their flat, Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes she honestly couldn't believe she lived here. Since moving in _officially_ with Draco (and letting her flat out to Charity, who'd begged for it about 4794520572 times), she'd changed things to her liking some.

Not that she hadn't liked it before. It had always been chic and stylish, but still warm. Draco had been very intentional in it's decorating and design. It felt absolutely nothing like the Manor. It was comfortable and inviting, where the Manor was all cold marble and fear factor.

But it still _reeked_ of luxury and expense and clinical cleanliness. Hermione had bounded in with her one bag with its undetectable extension charm, ready to take the intimidation factor down a notch.

"Where's all your stuff, Granger? You didn't get cold feet and change your mind, did you?"

"It's in the bag, Malfoy. Undetectable extension charm. Don't tell anyone and stop with the face."

"Don't arse around. Really, where's your stuff?" Hermione just rolled her eyes and started pulling items out of the bag.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You're a right felon, you are! Should I call the Aurors on you?"

After unpacking, Hermione argued that they needed some personal photographs on the walls to Draco's absolute distaste.

"If you want people to stop thinking you're a soulless, evil Voldemort follower who's going to bleed me for my mudblood in some ritual sacrifice, it wouldn't hurt to add some happy photos to the walls Draco."

"Merlin's beard, that's **dark** , Hermione."

"Your flat looks like everyone hates you and your have no friends. The walls say so. No one's willing to stand next to you."

They got some photographs and portraits the next day. Draco was nothing if not vain.

***

Tonight, she found Draco exactly where she knew she would - on the rooftop patio. He often went there to sulk. Or when his thoughts of the War became too troubling.

"Baby."

"Don't you _baby_ , me."

"It's okay. I talked to them and they're going to back off."

"I don't care. I handled it with those pumpkin headed pricks."

"I know you did. And I loved what you said. And I loved how you fought for me and for us."

"Hmpff."

"But can I just say - "

"Oh bloody hell - what?!"

"I did warn you." Hermione smirked, knowing he was about to blow.

"Are you mental?"

"Malfoy - I was the one who wanted to go slow. To announce our dating quietly and a bit at a time. And you're the one who insisted we tell everyone at once only a couple weeks in, who had to go all caveman territorial at the announcement dinner - " Hermione stated calmly

"Charlie fucking touched you, Mione!!!!"

" - who had to throw punches at Charlie in front of the entire Weasley family. I'm just saying Draco ... "

"What, are you saying, I ASKED FOR THIS?!?!?"

"Didn't make it better, you stubborn arse." Hermione cocked her eyebrows stubbornly, daring him to explode.

"You're gonna get your fine ass over here. Right. Now." Draco's voice deepened the way Hermione liked when he got dark.

She loved when he got this way. She loved Draco every which way - sweet and gentle, fast and frenzied, playful and silly. But dark and dangerous Draco was a special treat. Draco didn't like to let him out often, but if Hermione played her cards just right, she could get him to come out and play. And some nights, he _needed to come out and play_. Hermione was figuring out how to let Draco play through some of his demons, his regrets, and his trauma.

"And what if I don't?" Hermione stared into his eyes.

"Granger. You get on your knees and crawl over here. Or you lay across my lap. Right fucking now. Your choice. But if you don't by the time I count to five, it's not going to be a good night."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"One."

She cocked her head.

"Two."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Three."

She stared right at Draco. She could feel his stress racing off him.

"Four."

"I'm coming." She crossed to him, laid across his lap with her arse up and flipped up her flirty little skirt.

"Take what you need from me, baby. You've had a hard day," Hermione whispered.

She felt Draco shaking with relief, his breathing heavy. He ran his hands over her bum, playing with the lace edges of her yellow panties.

"So sweet, baby girl, matching the flowers on your dress."

"Mmmhmm."

"But you've still been very bad, teasing me like that. And not doing what I've asked."

"I know."

"You're going to have to be punished, you know."

"Do it."

Draco ran his hands over her ass and drew back, slapping her hard. "Count them off, Granger."

"One."

He slapped her again, over her sweet yellow knickers.

"Two."

"Raise your arse." She did and he pulled them down and off, wanting to see her bare. She wasn't red yet and he decided to go harder. He drew back again with more firmness this time, hearing it land.

"Uh, three."

"That's a good girl." Hermione moaned and raised her arse up a little. He could see she was getting wet and started to spread her legs a little.

"Not yet, baby. Can you make it to six?" He smacked harder this time, starting to see the redness spread across her bottom.

"Four! Uh huh, go again, Mr. Malfoy."

" _Mr. Malfoy?_ Jesus, Hermione. You fucking pervert. What do you want next, a fucking cane?" He smacked her harder for that one.

"Five! Oh circe! Whatever you want, Mr. Malfoy," she answered cheekily.

"Can you take harder?"

"Use me." Hermione stared him straight in the eye. "Harder. As hard as you want."

Draco was hard as a rock against her clit and Hermione was squirming against him, rocking her body. He hit her hard in quick succession, four times, harder than he ever had before.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

He rubbed a finger around her clit, but not touching and Hermione cried out as she panted against him.

"Do you want to come?"

"If you'll allow me, oh Merlin's beard, I'm close!"

He hit her a final time, right on her pussy. It landed on her clit and she cried out loudly, biting into his other arm as she came.

Before she'd even finished coming down from her high, Draco had pulled her off of his lap and onto her hands and knees on the rooftop stone patio. He yanked her hair back into fist, pulled his pants down, and started to work his cock into her from behind.

As wet as Hermione was from coming, she was also tight from coming. And Draco was thick. Even after their months together, it still always took him a bit of time to work his way inside her due to his thickness. He started to move himself inside her slowly, using her come to ease the way.

"You okay, baby? How's your arse? Does it hurt? Did I go too hard?" Draco asked, as he kissed her neck.

Hermione moaned out her response. "You don't care. Remember?"

"What? Of course I care."

"No! Draco! I mean - tonight. Tonight is about you." She pushed her pussy back towards him, working him in more. "You went to the _Blasted Burrow_ with me today, like you have for the last five Sundays. You suffered for me. It was bleeding awful."

"Bloody hell, Mione. Don't remind me. Those fucking fire crotches told me they shag in the goddamn work shed - even Molly and Arthur. My cock will go soft."

"That's my point! You've earned this. You've earned the right to do whatever the hell you want to me. Spank me. Tie me up. Fuck me rough. Role play some weird sick fetish you haven't told me about yet. Tonight is your night."

Hermione's pussy clenched tight around his cock as she rocked back against him.

"And what's even better, Malfoy - " She always called him Malfoy when the sex got rough. " - is that I'm totally game. Treat me as your sex slave. Take me how you want. It only gets me hotter."

And Draco could feel it. As she was talking, she was getting wetter and wetter.

"Is that it, Granger? You want me to use you? That's what you said before. Use you?"

He felt her pussy clench again and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck yes. Now you're getting it."

"Well that I can do." Draco pulled her hair back again with one hand and pumped into her again harder. He slapped her arse with the other hand and she cried out loudly. "Pump that pussy back on me, that's a good girl."

Hermione bounced back on him, the round globes of her ass bouncing towards him - a beautiful view. With that, he got an idea.

"This is good, but I want to see your tits too. Hold on." Draco pulled out of her and flipped them over. "Suck me for a minute so you can taste yourself, you dirty girl."

Hermione went at it with relish and he wondered how on earth he was lucky enough to find this woman. In all of his teenage fantasies about Granger, he never once thought she would measure up to the image of her he'd created. But in his real life now, she was even more sexually adventurous and willing to try things than he could have ever wished or dreamed.

"Mmmm, you taste so good, baby. Your cock is so huge." He watched her take him down, amazed at how much further she could go in the few months of practice she'd had.

"Put me between your tits." Hermione rubbed his cock between her tits, holding them together. They'd begun to watch some American porn together recently and this was a favorite learning. Hermione was still friendly with the American Minister of Magic's staff and they'd taught her some interesting shops to frequent in New York.

Draco fucked her tits furiously and when he got close to her face, Hermione sucked the tip in, rubbing her tongue around.

"Oh Merlin's beard, I'm close Hermione."

"Come wherever you want, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione winked.

"Fucking hell." Draco shook his head. Choices were hard.

At the last second, he pulled the tip of his cock out of her mouth and shot his come across her bronzed tits. Thank god they went to his private island for a topless vacation last month. No tan lines and this image was perfection.

After breathlessly finishing, Draco quietly cast a Scourgify, kissed Hermione, and closed his eyes. He accioed their clothes, apparated them into their bedroom, and voxed the lights, before declaring it bedtime.

Before they fell asleep, Hermione couldn't help having the last words.

"So. Sunday brunch at the Burrow next week? Sound okay?"

After an immensely long pause, Draco answered.

"Fine. But they better fucking let me play Quidditch."


End file.
